CÓMO UN SHINIGAMI VAGANDO EN LA TIERRA PARA SIEMPRE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: El origen de los shinigamis, una eterna existencia, ese es su castigo para los miserables, el suicidio no es la mejor opción, pero si la más recurrente.


COMO UN SHINIGAMI… VAGANDO EN LA TIERRA PARA SIEMPRE

HOLA MIS AMADOS CORDEROS SUICIDAS (?) JEJEJE, OK, OK, ESTO NO SE SI SE CONCIDERA COMO ESPOILER, PERO ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN LOS SPOILERS DEL PROX CAPI. 105 DEL MANGA DE KUROSHITSUJI, ESTAN ADVERTIDOS, LOS FUERTES SIGAN DE FRENTE Y LOS DEMÁS DENSE VUELTA Y RETIRENSE… 3, 2, 1, ¿LISTOS?

OK,OK, ESTO ES GENIAL, YANA TOBOSO NUNCA DICE NADA DE NUESTROS AMADOS SHINIGAMIS Y POR FIN NOS ESTÁ BRINDANDO UN POCO DE INFORMASIÓN, BUENO, YO SIEMPRE ME IDEALICE CON LA TRAMA DE QUE LOS DIOSES DE LA MUERTE HABÍAN SIDO HUMANOS EN UNA VIDA PASADA, AUNQUE YA USTEDES CONOCEN MIS CANONES PUES ESTA NUEVA INFORMACIÓN LE DA UN GIRO DE 360° A TODO LO QUE CREÍAMOS! Y EN EFECTO, YO MANEJABA EL HECHO DEL SUICIDIO Y MUERTES HORRIBLES, (ESTO SE TORNA TETRICO), SEGÚN YO, LOS SHINIGAMIS ERAN HUMANOS QUE NO CAMBIARÍAN EL CURSO DE LA HUMANIDAD PERO AÚN ASÍ ERAN PERSONAS MUY ÚTILES A LAS CUALES SE LES PODRÍA SACAR PROBECHO EN EL REINO SHINIGAMI, PERO AHORA ME VOY ENTERANDO DE QUE EN EFECTO, FUERON MUERTES TERRIBLES PEROOOOO, CUAL JUDIO HERRANTE, POR HABERSE SUICIDADO, AHORA COMO CASTIGO NO TIENEN DERECHO A DESCANSAR Y TENDRAN QUE LIDIAR CON TODAS LAS MUERTES DE LA HUMANIDAD, SIN DESCANSO… POR LA ETERNIDAD. QUE TRISTEZA ME DIO ENTERARME DE ESTO pues yo siempre estoy con mis pensamientos suicidas, (aclaro, nunca he intentado matarme, pero siempre estoy pensando en cómo será morir) .

NO NOS DEJEMOS LLEVAR, HAY QUE ESPERAR A QUE LO TRADUZCAN PARA SABER QUE PASÓ EN REALIDAD, PEROOOOO MIENTRAS TANTO, ES UN MUY BUEN MATERIAL PARA ESTE FIC Y ALGUNAS FUTURAS HISTORIAS.

ESTO EXPLICA LAS TENDENCIAS SUICIDAS DE GRELL CUANDO FUE MAYORDOMO DE MADAM RED XD JAJAJAJ OK NO JAJJAJA.

ESTO ES UN ONE-SHOT, ESPERO LES GUSTE MIS AMORES, GRACIAS POR LEER, OS AMO.

…

* * *

"Si nosotros no pedimos venir a este mundo, al menos deberíamos poder decidir cuándo irnos"

El **suicidio** (en latín: _suicidium_ , de _sui_ , sí mismo, y _caedĕre_ , matar) es el acto por el que una persona, deliberadamente, se provoca la muerte.

La nostalgia de vivir. En un acto desesperado por terminar con el dolor propio, los humanos, eligen el camino fácil si es que podemos llamarle así. Los motivos que nos llevan a cometer un suicidio son incontables, por lo general se debe a enfermedades mentales, sólo un loco se quitaría la vida, esquizofrenia, bipolaridad o quizá algún trauma insoportable, alguna enfermedad terminal a la cual no podemos hacer frente, el temor a sentir dolor. Pero… ¿vale la pena matarse?, ¿estamos preparados para lo que nos espera después?

Para quitarse la vida existen un sinfín de métodos, usar armas de fuego, armas punzocortantes, veneno, colgarse, auto-ahorcarse, lanzarse al precipicio, ahogarse, etc.

El suicidio está seriamente castigado, porque NADIE puede decidir cuándo termina la vida más que Dios.

Lo que nos cuenta la historia bíblica es que Judas Iscariote se quitó la vida después de entregar a Jesús a los romanos, este hombre se ahorcó, en la actualidad se sabe que su castigo por suicidarse es penar eternamente por la tierra sin descanso hasta el fin de los tiempos, y eso sólo lo decidirá Dios. También es bien sabido que las personas que se suicidan no pueden ser enterradas en campo santo, algunos más estrictos declaran que aquél que se quite la vida irá directamente al infierno o en su defecto el purgatorio.

A sabiendas de todos los posibles castigos, aún contemplamos el suicidio como la última pero "mejor opción" ante la desesperación.

….

El reino shinigami, un lugar en medio de la nada, no es el cielo ni el infierno, pero no cualquier alma penitente tiene derecho a visitar este limbo, miles de segadores se crean a diario, no están vivos, pero pueden morir.

Fue una noche pesada, casi no pudo dormir, a su mente vienen escenas perturbadoras, hacía décadas que no tenía tales visiones, la recordaba a ella, de sueños atrás, _tan linda pero prohibida, en su sueño la amaba mucho, pero por más que lo intentaba ella era inalcanzable, después venía el rojo, sangre, sangre salpicada por todas partes, el frío metal del revólver en su boca, el sabor de la bilis en su garganta, la rabia e impotencia, un disparo, su cuerpo inerte en el frío piso, gritos y finalmente un resplandor, su última visión fue aquel hombre a su lado._

Realmente William no recuerda mucho, prácticamente nada de su vida pasada como humano y realmente está mejor así, por algún motivo decidió olvidar todo "ese dolor que implicaba estar vivo" lo único que tiene bien claro es que es un shinigami, un ángel de la muerte y su único propósito en esta vida es el de cosechar almas y juzgarlas, sin descanso… por la "eternidad".

…

Al parecer tampoco fue una noche agradable para Grell Sutcliff y el día no prometía nada bueno, toda la mañana se la pasó instruyendo a los estúpidos chicos de nuevo ingreso, siempre hacían preguntas tontas e impertinentes.

–Bien, fue todo, regresen a sus actividades– concluyó Grell con alivio mientras se disponía a abandonar la biblioteca shinigami para hacerle una visita a su amado hombre estoico.

–Disculpe senpai, tengo una duda, una duda que nadie ha sabido responderme desde que llegué aquí– dijo uno de los alumnos tratando de llamar la atención de Grell quien se mostró indiferente con los chicos todo el curso.

–¿Qué cosa? – respondió molesto Grell quien se ponía en marcha para salir del aula.

–Bueno… yo… ¿cómo es que?...–el chico trastabillo en sus palabras causando que Grell perdiera la paciencia.

–¿Cómo es que nos convertimos en shinigamis? – finalmente escupió la pregunta.

–¿En verdad no recuerdas? – Grell enarcó una ceja y sonrió malévolamente; desquitaría su rabia con este pobre incauto.

–N… No, no seño.. señor, señora ¿señora? – aquel joven no supo como referirse a su superior, Grell se autoproclamaba como una _"prima donna",_ aunque todos se referían a él como hombre.

–Bueno…– la muerte escarlata se relamió los labios.

–…Fuiste demasiado estúpido como para suicidarte y es por eso que ahora estas aquí, tendrás que afrontar las muertes más horribles una y otra vez sin descanso hasta que ¡te vuelvas loco!– Grell gritó exaltado.

–¡Suicidio!, entonces, usted Grell Sutcliff ¿se suicidó? – preguntó con sorpresa el chico.

–Pero… ¿de qué forma, cómo fue que sucedió? – ahora intrigado el joven no pretendía dejar de hacer preguntas, más aún cuando notó lo incomodo que Grell se comenzó a sentir, pues de mostrarse fuerte y desafiante, Grell se tornó algo pálido.

–¿Recuerda cómo fue que murió? – preguntó de nuevo.

–No– murmuró Grell quien emprendió su camino rumbo a las oficinas del despacho con la esperanza de que el mocoso lo dejara en paz.

–¿Porqué fue que lo hizo, porqué fue que se quitó la vida?– para su mala suerte ahora el chico le seguía impertinentemente.

–Yo… realmente no lo sé, además eso no es importante, deberías preguntarte el porqué te mataste tú.– Grell respondió con fastidio mientras caminaba más rápido.

–Entonces ¿todos aquí se suicidaron?

–William, usted, el shinigami legendario –

–Yo no lo sé, si sigues haciendo esas preguntas voy a segar tu vida y te mandaré al infierno– amenazó Grell mientras invocaba su amada death scythe, el rugir del motor se escuchó en todo el edificio. Grell estaba tan molesto que nunca se dio cuenta de cuenta de cuando llegó a la oficina de William.

–¡Grell Sutcliff! – aquella voz fue música para sus oídos.

–¡Will!~ – exclamó con alegría el pelirrojo shinigami.

–Oh sensei, me da gusto saludarle– exclamó con alegría el novato, William le miró indiferente, después observó como Grell miraba con odio al mocoso.

–Es hora de que retomes tus clases, ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó molesto el supervisor de la sede.

–Bueno, estaba charlando con Grell senpai y…– el chico fue interrumpido por William.

–Vuelve a clases, no le quites más el tiempo a Grell Sutcliff– sentenció Spears, el joven se quedó pasmado pero obedeció al ver la mirada de William.

–Voy a matar a ese bastardo– murmuró Grell con un nudo en la garganta mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

William se disponía a echar fuera al pelirrojo también, en verdad no estaba de humor para soportar los arrumacos de este, pero notó lo mal que Grell se encontraba y le permitió pasar a su oficina.

–Sabes que es mi obligación corregirlos, si no me dices que sucedió te sancionaré a ti– amenazó el supervisor, pero Grell no dijo nada, la paciencia de Spears se agotaba.

–Grell Sutcliff– advirtió William con voz ronca para después ponerse de pie, en ese instante Grell cerró los ojos y habló.

–¿Recuerdas cómo te suicidaste? – William se paralizó ante la pregunta y frunció el ceño con molestia.

–¿Ese fue el problema? – dijo con fastidio, un sabor amargo le inundó la boca. Grell agachó la mirada y se vio las manos, después comenzó a frotar sus muñecas desesperación hasta que tiñó su nívea piel de rojo.

–Ya no hay cicatrices Grell, no están ahí– murmuró Spears quien se colocó frente al pelirrojo y le tomó el brazo con fuerza para tratar de ver lo que Grell veía con tanto dolor.

–Estamos atrapados Will, para siempre– lloró Grell.

–Grell…– murmuró William, el pelirrojo sonrió al ser llamado por su primer nombre, William no suele hacerlo.

–Al menos…– Grell tragó saliva y trató de relajarse.

–Al menos estamos juntos Will– Grell sonrió con nostalgia.

–Levántate, tenemos trabajo "no hay tiempo para descansar"– ambos salieron de la oficina.

…

 _Simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que no le correspondía y el hombre al que tanto amaba estaba prohibido, todos le decían que estaba en un error, que iría al infierno, pero entonces, ¿por qué abusaron de él? Si era un pecado, y era repulsivo ¿por qué ese hombre lo tocó así? Grell tomó una navaja, fue un corte en verdad profundo, la sangre corrió por sus brazos, y pronto formó un gran charco en el suelo, el rojo, el hermoso rojo de la sangre todo se volvió negro, finalmente Grell le puso fin a tanto dolor, no habría más burlas ni humillaciones, los golpes y violaciones al fin pararían y quizá con suerte su amado lo esperaría, ya fuese en el cielo o el infierno_.

Ese era su castigo, una eterna existencia revisando a diario los cinematic record de los miserables, reviviendo trágicas historias y terribles muertes.

…

* * *

¿LES GUSTÓ? DEJEN UN COMENTARIO POR FAVOR AUNQUE SEA EN MI FACE, SI NO LO HACEN ME VOY A SUICIDAR COMO LOS SHINIGAMIS… QUIZÁ LO AHAGA OK NO JAJAJAJAJ.

AÚN NO INTEGRO A MIS FANFIC'S A LOS ADORABLES SHINIGAMIS ALEMENES "SASCHA Y RUDGAR", LO HARÉ FUTURAMENTE, EN REALIDAD NO SÉ MUCHO DE ELLOS (U_U).


End file.
